Propuesta indecente
by lindajhoa1
Summary: Sakura odia muy pocas cosas entre ellas los casanovas debido a una tragica experiencia con uno de esos tior, pero sin embargo su vida da un giro de 180 grados obligandola a convivir con el peor casanova de su ciudad kakashi hatake. Kakasaku inspirado con la cancion propuesta indecente romeo santos leanlo :D
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

El sol ardia fuertemente en la hermosa ciudad de tokio en la cual sus habitantes se sumergian en las largas tardes de ocio que les ofrecia las vacaciones de veranos la cual aprovechaban al extremo con todo tipo de actividades. En uno de los hermosos edificios que tiene esa ciudad se encontraba una huesped, que mientras resoplaba agotada se lanzaba perezosamente en el sillon de su nuevo apartamento.

-¡Dios que cansancio!-Exclamo una chica de cabellera rosada mientras que se abanicaba con sus manos, Era una joven de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad, que habia terminado de desempacar unas pocas cosas que quedaron pendientes de la mudanza, Desde los 16 habia vivido sola en un apartamento que sus padres habian comprado para ella, ya que era hija de los reconocidos empresarios los cuales le dedicaban poco tiempo por no decir nulo.

La muchacha estaba apunto de caer en un profundo sueño, los parpados se volvian tan pesado que se cerraban solos, su cuerpo relajado a un 90% hasta que... Ring Ring...su celular comenzo a sonar sacandola de todo trance de relajacion.

-Maldita sea, la proxima vez apagare el maldito celular-dijo frustrada mientras se levantaba del comodo sofa e iba en busca del telefono que se encontraba sonando alegremente en la cocina inocente del aura asesina de su dueña, al agarrarlo bruscamente por su puesto se dispuso a insultar a la persona que osaba a interrumpir su querido descanzo-Quien maldito se atreve... 

-Calmate Frente-Interrumpio una jovial voz del otro lado de la linea.

-¿Ino?-pregunto un tanto incredula- Maldita puerca estaba a punto de dormirme.

-Lastima frente de marquesina-Dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

-Hay puerca ¿dime para que me llamas?-Fue directa la haruno. 

-No seas impaciente-chillo del otro lado de la linea la chica rubia- HOY SALIMOS-grito contenta la chica del otro lado.

-No cerda estoy cansada estaba terminando de desempacar-Nego la chica sabiendo que era en vano la rubia se la llevaria arrastrada si es posible pero lo haria no por nada eran amigas desde pre-escolar.

-No seas aguafiestas frente, Por esa razon moriras virguen-Reclamo la yamanaka, ella al contrario de sakura era fiestera, hermosa y muy experimentada en relaciones amorosas- Ademas hoy abren una nueva disco y alla van a estar todos los muchachos-Trato de convencerla, ellos eran un grupo de viejos amigos, que siempre han estudiado juntos solo se separaron ya que tomaron distintas carreras y por lo tanto distintas universidades pero eso no evita que siempre salgan juntos- Y haci festejamos por tu nuevo apartamento sakura.

-Bueno esta bien Ino-accedio la muchacha necesitaba salir, extrañaba a sus amigos no se habian visto en todo el verano, y al fin de cuentas no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer-¿A que hora me pasas buscando?-Pregunto.

-A las 7 ponte bonita haci vamos de cazeria-propuso la chica con voz pervertida haciendo que sakura volteara los ojos en señal de fastidio, Ino nunca cambiaria.

-No gracias sabes muy bien que todavia no quiero tener una relacion-Dijo, ella tuvo una mala experiencia victima de una traicion ya que se habia enamorado de un casanova.

-Sakura-musito en tono triste-Debes de darte una segunda oportunidad-Ese tono tan serio no era buena señal y sakura lo supo no queria otro discurso haci que se propuso a cortar la llamada de una vez.

-Si ino bueno nos vemos-Dijo colgando rapidamente para luego resoplar fastidiada- Hay cerda lo que me haces hacer-se dijo y observo el reloj de la cocina 5:50 es mejor que se valla preparando.

La joven salio de la cocina-comedor y se dirijio a su cuarto al llegar abrio la puerta revelando una bella habitacion de color blanco con tonos rosa palido, habia un close color marron oscuro, una cama matrimonial negra con finas sabanas de seda color blancas, una mesa de noche con lampara, un ordenador, un plasma y un ropero.

Habrio el closet buscando una linda ropa que ponerse, encontro una mini falda negra era hermosa la puso en la cama, comenzo a buscar y encontro un camison de tela fina color rojo que hacia un juego muy bonito con la falda y completo con unos tacones color rojo, todo listo y se desvistio y salio en una toalla al baño, abrio la llave y se adentro al agua, dio un suspiro de relajacion al sentir gotas mojando y a la vez masajeando su cansado cuerpo, lavo su cabello con un shampoo con olor a flores, se enjabono, enjaguo y ya lista salio.

Con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata de baño en el cuerpo paso por la cocina observo el reloj 6:20 se dirijio a su habitacion y se vistio seco su cabello y maquillo un poco, ya lista se observo en su espejo cuerpo completo.

-Wow-fue lo unico que musito se veia guapa, atracctiva, irresistible, la minifalda mostraba sus largas y hermosas piernas mientras que los tacones la hacian lucir un poco mas alta, su cabello de un extraño rosa lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda hacia juego con su maquillaje que enrealidad era algo sencillo un poco de polvo y los labios color rojo- A la puerca le dara un infarto-penso con una sonrisa, se encamino en la sala y preparo una cartera de mano, en la que cargaba, maquillaje, las llaves, el telefono y algo de dinero.

El reloj marco las 7:00 y justamente sono el timbre de el apartamento de sakura, la chica lista se levanto a abrir la puerta.

-Wow frente al fin te vez como una mujer-alago a su manera la yamanaka que venia vestida con unos pantalones tubo, con zapatillas negras y una camisa verde oscuro, y hermosamente maquillada simplemente guapa, pero no estaba sola estaba acompañada de una chica de ojos perlas que venia vestida con una mini falda blanca,camisa negra y zapatillas blanca el cabello de un tono negro azulado suelto y por lo que se observaba largo mas o menos hasta la cintura.

-Ino, sakura se ve hermosa-dijo timidamente la hyuga haciendo sonreir a la de cabellos rosa.

-Gracias tu igual hinata, de seguro a naruto le de un infarto cuando te vea-opino sonrojando a la chava mientras reia con la yamanaka.

-Muevanse que los chicos nos esperan-dijo la rubia mientras se montaba en una limosina seguramente enviada por su padre el cual era un gran empresario y un gran padre que complacia todos los caprichos de la exasperante rubia.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

20 minutos despues llegaron a una discoteca por lo que se observaba muy moderna pero con demasiada fila, las chicas se bajaron del auto y localizaron a los muchachos lo cual uno de ellos comenzo a gritar escandalozamente agitando las manos.

-AQUI SAKURA-CHAN -gritaba un rubio de jeans negros y camisa de botones naranja- INO-CHAN HINATA-CHAN POR AQUI-gritaba haciendo a los demas muchachos voltear los ojos fastidiados.

-Hay que fastidio, callate naruto-Dijo con voz perezosa un moreno de jeans negros algo desgastados y camisa manga larga muy desarrreglada.

-Callate shikamaru solo trato que vean donde estamos.-replico como un bebe el rubio.

-O solo quieres que hinata venga rapido-dijo con sarcasmo otro joven de aspecto perruno, con unas bermudas blancas y una camiseta gris.

-Claro que no kiba-replico sonrojado naruto.

-Hola chicos-saludo sakura que acababa de llegar junto a las demas chicas.

-Te ves linda sakura-chan deveras-dijo efusivo el rubio mientras le daba un abrazo a la chica, ellos eran como hermanos.

-Que cosas dices baka-dijo sonrojada sakura mientras lo apartaba los demas solo miraban la escena.

-Ino tambien te vez linda-alago el rubio.

-Gracias naruto-agradecio la chica mientras se dirigia hacia el moreno-Hola shikamaru-saludo un poco sonrojada- Kiba, shino-dijo en forma de saludo a los cuales los 2 ultimos asintieron devolviendole el saludo.

-Hola Ino-saludo con desgano el chico-hinata, sakura.

-Hola shikamaru-saludaron en unisono las nombradas.

-Hinata-llamo sonrojado el rubio- Tu te vez hermosa-alago con un gran sonrojo marcado en el rostro mientras volteaba al otro lado mientras que la hyuga solo estaba roja como un tomate.

-Ga...gracias naruto-kun-Agradecio.

-Waaa dejen eso para despues y avanze-dijo asqueado kiba haciendo a los demas reaccionar y comenzar a entrar al bar.

Al entrar los chicos observaron que el lugar estaba repleto y milagrosamente consiguieron una mesa grande en donde se sentaron comodamente.

-Algo que deseen muchachos-hablo un mesero a los chicos.

-Yo quiero saske-dijo La unica rubia femenina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sakura se pregunto como puede andar con una amiga tan borracha.

-Yo igual de veras-concidio 2 amigos tan borrachos...

-Tsk que fastidio yo tambien quiero saske-¿Shikamaru tambien? ...

-Tu siempre tan animado shikamaru-dijo con sarcasmo el chico perruno.

-Que problematico eres kiba...- Se defendio a su manera.

-A shino y a mi nos da igualmente saske-ignoro el comentario del nara el joven canino...De pequeña sakura temia a los borrachos ahora sin saberlo convivia con ellos.

-Hola chicos lamento la tardanza-saludo tenten que recien llegaba acompañada de su novio neji.

-Hola neji hola tenten-saludo sakura a la joven pareja.

-Hola sakura-dijo con su tipica voz seria el chico.

-A nosotros tambien nos dan saske-pidio tenten por ella y neji el camarero solo asintio y puso su atencion en las jovenes que faltaban por pedir.

-Yo solo esta ronda-dijo la de cabellos azulados sonrojada.

-A mi igual-

-Sakura tu y hinata son unas aburrida-dijo fastidiada la yamanaka.-Hablando de aburrida el lunes empezamos la universidad.

-Si deveras, yo voy a estudiar con sakura-chan, el dobe, hinata y ino-dijo alegremente, ellos fueron los unicos que concidieron para estudiar administracion ya que sus familiares eran exitosos empresarios.

-Yo voy a ser veterinaro me gustan muchos los animales al igual que shino-opino alegremente kiba.

-Yo estudiare criminologia mis viejos quieren eso y es muy problematico pensar otra carrera-dijo con fastidio el moreno mientras buscaba su celular al encontrarlo atendio la llamada que desde hace minutos lo fastidiaba-Hola...

-...¿Temari?-dijo un tanto confundido pero emocionado a la vez solo sakura noto como el semblante de ino cambiaba a uno de tristesa.

-Ino y yo vamos a la barra-se excuso sakura mientras se llevaba arrastra a ino.

-Ya frente esta bien yo se que shikamaru gusta de Temari-musito la chica tristemente.

-Ino, yo...Eres muy bonita hay mas chicos y...-La muchacha no la dejo terminar.

-No seas tonta sakura sabes que yo puedo conseguirme a alguien mas solo que... Aun no me gusta nadie haci que no te preocupes-la animo Ino-Por casualidad aquel de la barra ¿no es sasuke?-pregunto a lo que la pelirosa volteo y se sorprendio pero ino no lo noto, sakura antes estaba enamorada de sasuke fueron como 2 años de estar tras el, pero el chico siempre la denigraba hasta que un dia un chico de cabellera roja llamado sasori la hizo reaccionar y desde alli fueron novios hasta que ocurrio lo de aquel dia desde entonces solo sasuke y ella son amigos- Uss y esta con la zorra de karin-dijo la rubia sacando a la chica del trance.

-Ino-la reprendio la haruno- Ellos son novios, aunque sea sasuke no fue como sasori.

-A no seas tonta y ve a saludar-exigio la rubia pero antes de que sakura protestara ella se habia perdido en el mar de gente.-Esa tonta-murmuro por lo bajo dispuesta a perderse entre la gente antes de que la pareja la viera pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿Sakura?-llamo extrañado el uchiha a lo que ella se detuvo bruscamente mientras volteaba a ver al uchiha.

O sii estaba jodida. Maldita Ino se las pagaria... 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Estaba cansado, agotado, fastidiado, oir por mas de una hora a obito hablar lo estaba matando gracias a dios no estaban solos estaba tambien rin a lo que obito desviaba mas la atencion a la muchacha precente, bostezo mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa donde se encontraban apoyando haci la mejilla izquierda en la palma de su mano una posicion de total fastidio.

-Verdad que si kakashi-dijo emocionado obito dandole unos codazos.

-Ummm si-dijo perezosamente sin saber de que rayos hablaba.

-Nose pero vuelvo a decir que kakashi anda guapo hoy-dijo sonrojada rin estudiando al chico, alto pero no tanto, pantalones de vestir negros, camisa de vestir blanca manga larga toda desarreglada a su estilo mientras que unas gafas oscuras gindaban del cuello de esta, zapatos casuales negros, hermoso fisico digno de un gran atleta, y lo mejor de todo rostro angelical,labios finos, menton cuadrado, nariz fina y perfiliada, dientes perfectos, ojos oscuros como la noche y dandole un gran toque su cabello gris todo despeinado lo hacia lucir irresistible.

-Tsk parece mas una dama-Dijo obito muerto de celos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-No, obito tu tambien andas bien-dijo la chica, el muchacho era delgado, buen fisico, con jeans negros y camisa roja, cabello negro como la noche despeinado pero no tanto, ojos de igual color azabache, nariz fina y carnosos labios, el chico tambien era lindo pero comparado con el otro quedaba como un chico lindo contra un hermoso dios.

-Gracias rin tu eres hermosisima-dijo con un gran sonrojo un una picara sonrisa- Eres la chica mas bella del mundo rin-alago.

Obito siempre a amado a rin, pero la castaña siempre muestra mas interes por su mejor amigo kakashi era algo que le dolia. Pero sin embargo nunca llego a odiar a kakashi el lo ve como un hermano conociendoce desde pequeño aunque siempre habia una que otra pelea-Infantil y siempre empezadas por el moreno- Pero sabia que podia contar con el peligris para lo que sea... Una cosa con que se pudiera describir a obito es que el no era de las personas que se desilucionan rapido -Conside con naruto- el siempre trataba de conquistarla pero a pesar que siempre la chica lo rechazaba y mostraba su amor a kakashi, habia veces que buscaba olvidarla con otra chica pero sin exito haci que siempre volvia con una sonrisa-Mayormente falsa al ver el amor de rin a kakashi- A tratar de conquistarla pero no se desanimaba-Mayormente no- Sabia que algun dia Rin lo querria como algo mas que un amigo o llegaria el dia de poder encontrar una bella chica que lo haga olvidar el amor que le tiene a Rin. Ademas el tonto de kakashi nunca le ha puesto atencion a Rin-No de la forma amorosa claro esta- Haci que tenia mas oportunidad.

Kakashi fastidiado de la escena se dispuso a buscar una nueva presa, Observo una, Tostada buenos senos cabello castaño y delgada umm esa serviria para la noche pero... Alado de ella una peliroja de piel blanca y buen fisico cualquiera de esas 2 le serviria o mejor podrian hacer un trio-Rio libinodosamente- Y por lo que se ve estaban hablando de el ya que lo observaban mucho con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

-Umm ya vengo-dijo con fastidio levantandose y dirijiendose directamente al par de mujeres esquivaba personas era fastidioso todos bailando y olorosos a alcohol, pero un olor diferente lo hizo detenerse, Flores con miel, olfatio el aire, no por nada siempre le decia que tenia muy buen olfato y fue cuando la vio.

Ella...Era hermosa un cabello rosa nunca antes visto por el, ligeras curvas pero hermosas piernas, sensuales labios buenas pompas, rostro de angel, ojos hade, dios era una belleza, algo nacio en su interior una necesidad de ir a conocer a esa belleza exotica...Lo haria claro que lo haria.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Hee hola sasuke tiempo sin verte-dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Tsk si-le dijo la razon, por que negarlo si el chico estaba sorprendido sakura esa misma sakura haruno que habia rechazado de forma amorosa 2 años atras estaba hermosa, muy muy hermosa.

-Hola karin-saludo con amabilidad.

-Umm-la muchacha lo que hizo fue mirarla de pies a cabeza con desprecio.-Hola¿ por que no te sientas un rato con nosotros?-propuso hipocritamente.

-No yo...-Vamos piensa, piensa-Tengo que ir con los chicos.

-Tsk sakura ellos no se molestan sientate-dio mas como una orden el moreno a lo que ella accedio con fastidio y se sento lado el uchiha.

Karin sonrio interiormente, al ver la cara de sakura por lo que solo agarro el rostro del moreno y comenzo a besarlo con desesperacion, claro esta que el uchiha correspondio. La pelirosa solo los miro y vomito mentalmente, ¿por que rayos no se buscan un hotel?.

-Hee yo ya me voy-dijo suavemente pero la voz de la mujer peliroja la interrumpio.

-No tranquila quedate, haci me cuidas a mi sasuke-kun mientras voy al baño-dijo levantandose y dejando sola a sakura con sasuke.

-"Maldita sea como se le ocurre a karin dejarla sola con sasuke...eso seria incomodo muy incomodo"-

-Tsk sakura por lo que me dijo el teme estudiaremos juntos-Comenzo a hablar sasuke sacando a sakura de sus pensamientos ¿Que rayos le pasaba? el nunca buscaba conversar con alguien solo unas pocas palabras que el tonto de naruto le sacaba y mayormente era para pelear.

-Hee si-dijo sorprendida y a la vez extrañada- ¿Te va bien con karin no?-pregunto incomodando al varon.

-Ella es buena en el sexo-fue todo lo que dijo el moreno.

-...-

-¿Tienes novio?-pregunto denuevo impresionando a la chica y hasta a si mismo.

-No desde lo de sasori no-Aclaro, esa conversacion la incomodaba.

-Sakura tsk disculpa por como te trate antes-dijo. Antes le daba igual pero ahora le culpa le revolvia el estomago dañar a una joven tan hermosa como ella.

-¿Como?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No lo volvere a repetir-dijo fastidiado tomandose otro trago de saske.

-Claro tranquilo sasuke-dijo con una leve sonrisa y un hermoso tono carmin en sus mejillas- El baka de naruto sera muy feliz, podremos ser amigos ¿como antes no?-Pregunto a lo que solo el chico asintio.

Solo se escuchaba a las personas hablando una extraña musica de fondo, sasuke bebia su saske y sakura solo jugaba con un hielo en su vaso de ron que hace instante habia pedido. El uchiha miraba a la joven intensamente detallandola era hermosa ¿Por que rayos no se dio cuenta antes? fue un idiota ella solo queriendolo sinceramente y el...despreciandola, la recuperaria sin dudas al fin y al cabo el solo tiene a karin por el sexo.

Sakura por otra parte estaba incomoda sentir la intensa mirada del chico ¿por que no llega karin a comerselo entero ? haci deja de mirarla de esa manera, se siente desnuda como si el estuviera detallando cada parte de su anatomia, Malditos ojos azabaches, pero...Siente otra mirada.

-Hola-Dijo una sensual voz a sus espaldas se tenso completamente, ese olor tan masculino tan...tan exitante, volteo y se quedo petrificada, ese hombre era Lindo no lindo no...hermoso, no hermoso no era...era PERFECTO si fuera ino ya lo violaria alli mismo de seguro estaba como una tonta ya que el chico sonreia de medio lado mostrando sus perfectos dientes, y ese cabello extraño solo lo hacia lucir tan masculino...Dios que belleza de hombre, sasuke debio de notar su reaccion ya que fruncio el entrecejo.-Que bien te ves-alago sonrojandola de pies a cabeza iba a murmurar un gracias pero el chico poso su indice en sus labios- Me adelanto-dijo con gracia mientras sonreia sexymente el uchiha se indigno e iba a tocar el hombro de sakura para alejarla de ese tipo...pero el de cabellos grises se le adelanto- Sabes No me importa quien sea el-Dijo con desprecio mirando intensamente a sasuke el cual le devolvia una mirada cargada de odio pero marcando un sonrojo en sakura, ella no era nada de sasuke pero...dios ni pensaba por que rayos se sonrojaba-Digame usted ¿si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez?- Pregunto galantemente.

Sakura reacciono ¿por que esa pregunta? fruncio levemente el seño.

-Si te invito una copa-Dijo,la chica iba a asentir pero continuo hablando- Si me acerco a tu boca, si te robo un besito ¿Haber te enojas conmigo?-Finalizo sonriendo de medio lado.

La ira de sakura comenzo a crecer ¿por que no lo supo antes? Tan guapo pero es un sucio casanova, lo que mas odia en el mundo...Los malditos casanovas.

-Eres un idiota-Mascullo molesta- Busca a otra mujer a mi me dejas en paz-Aclaro la pelirosa dandole de nuevo la espalda, el uchiha sonrio de medio lado.

-Ummm ¿perdon?-pregunto incredulo una mujer rechazandolo eso era increible a el nadie lo rechaza bueno nunca antes lo habian rechazado.

-Ya escuchaste-le dijo la pelirosa cortando la magia del momento.

-Bueno disculpa las molestias, por si no sabes mi nombre es kakashi hatake mucho gusto-La mujer no volteaba lo hacia y estaba segura que se lanzaba a sus brazos a besarlo hasta morir en la lujuria.

-Sakura, sakura haruno-dijo aun sin voltear.

-Sakura umm bonito nombre, pero por que no me ves a la cara-dijo con gracia el hombre la chica solo volteo con un gran sonroja marcado en el rostro.-Sakura-llamo...Se miraron directamente en los ojos detallandose...Eran unos hermosos ojos verdes los mas lindos segun kakashi.

-ujum-musito embobada en ese perfecto rostro, recuerda sakura, es un casanova es un casanova.

-Umm y ¿si te falto el respeto y luego culpo al alcohol? ¿si levanto tu falda me darias el derecho a medir tu sensates?-Jodido todo el hermoso momento esta jodido, para colmo lo dijo con esa matadora sonrisa mientras coloco su masculina mano en la rodilla de la chica acariciando levemente el muslo con su pulgar umm piernas suaves muy suaves...

La chica sonrio amablemente el hombre peligris se alegro, al fin de cuentas no lo ignoro, felizmente se acerco poco a poco a la chica queria probar esos labios, esos sensuales labios, pero lo que recibio lo dejo perplejo, una cachetada que marco su perfecto rostro.

-Idiota.- Mascullo molesta mientras lo apartaba de su vista y se levantaba.

La cara de kakashi estaba para una foto, los labios levemente abiertos por la impresion mientras los ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, simplemente esto es estupido...Esa chica es interesante...

Sasuke se reia algo no tipico en el.

Conoceria a la chica sea como sea, al fin y al cabo ella podria ser su amiga con derecho.-Y pensando esto el hatake se marcho con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Maldito...¿Quien rayos se creia? llegar tan sexy, encantarla con una sonrisa, Incomodarla con su mirada...Su intensa mirada, perturbarla-Encantarla mejor dicho-Con su exitante olor a hombre y alcohol, Exitarla con esa voz tan sensual-Suspiro irritada- Pero ¿que rayos le paso a ella? sakura siempre sabia cuando algun tipo venia con esa intencion...¿Por que no lo supo antes?.

-Haber vuelveme a decir-Hablo de nuevo Ino- ¿Por que si era tan sexy lo rechazaste?-

-Puerca a mi no me interesa que sea sexy, puede ser un mister si quiere pero con esa personalidad lo odie inmediatamente es un estupido-resoplo- Idiota-murmuro a lo que su voz interior grito "un sexy idiota" enojandola mas.

-Si tu misma dices que era mas hermoso que sasuke ¿Eres idiota frente? te levantas un tipo tan bueno y lo dejas ir haci por que haci-Replico con indignacion su amiga era una estupida si que lo era.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Que me vaya a tener sexo salvaje toda la noche con el? y a la mañana siguiente despertar sola...Por que si cerda, tios como el son solo de una noche y nada mas-Dio a entender la pelirosa ya frustrada, tenian como 1 hora hablando en el baño de esa moderna disco e ino solo hacia replicarle ¿por que rayos le conto?.

-¿Y eso que? ¿Al menos lo disfrutarias no?-pregunto enojando a la chica de cabellos rosas(mas de lo que estaba), hinata solo negaba con la cabeza Ino era Ino...- Eres una amargada-bufo.

-Ino-chan-Hablo timidamente hinata- sakura tiene razon, uno no puede estar acostandose con tipos mujeriegos-apoyo.

-Vamonos los chicos nos esperan, ademas ya me esta dando claustrofobia este baño-Hablo tenten consiguiendo el apoyo de las demas chicas.

Fin capitulo 1.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Hola aqui les traigo un nuevo fics me inspire con la cancion propuesta indecente, lamento la ortografia como digo, no tengo corrector tratare de hacer lo posible para que no hayan tantas faltas, Este capitulo es algo corto lose pero queria aunque sea empezar esta loquilla historia que atormentaba mi perversa mente bueno... saludos a todos los que me acompañan en la sexy y divertida pagina "para los que aman el kakasaku" busquenla en face espero verlos por alla, saludos a minene, ardalus y nicole y dejen su comentario eso me inspira a seguir la historia besos :* :***

** Att:la nenita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Lunes sobre la ciudad...

Hoy Sakura tenia muchas cosas que hacer, caminaba de un lado a otro es su apartamento, la comida ya estaba lista, ella también solo faltaba colocarse el calzado así que se dispuso a comer la deliciosa comida que ella preparo antes que se hiciera tarde-Mas de lo que ya era- Iba a la universidad era el primer dia de clases estaba algo nerviosa pero se le pasaría a ver a sus amigos alla, comenzó a comer rápidamente hasta que su comida se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

Diga- atendió el teléfono la chica mientras tragaba su alimento.

Sakura-chan hola jejeje -Hablo un joven del otro lado de la linea con demasiada energía.

Naruto -dijo en un suspiro, es la cuarta vez que la llama esa misma mañana.-¿que quieres?

Nada Sakura-chan solo me aseguraba de que no olvidaras que nos veremos hoy en la universidad-Dijo con alegría- Estoy tan emocionado ¡de veras!- Exclamo.

Naruto ya me has recordado eso como mil veces- Comenzaba a contar del uno al 10 si Naruto estuviera allí mismo le daría un buen merecido golpe por estar fastidiándola.

Lo siento Sakura-chan ¿como me debería vestir?-Pregunto.

Normal-mascullo molesta, esa era la octava vez que se lo preguntaba.

Pero...-

Pero nada nos vemos alla-colgó antes de perder la paciencia, lo poco que le quedaba.

Termino de comer y se observo en el espejo de su sala, una camisa blanca sencilla, unos pantalones ajustados-Muy ajustado- unas zapatillas de igual color de la camisa, con una cola baja a medio lado y un sencillo maquillaje, agarro sus libretas y salio del apartamento rumbo a la universidad , tomo el ascensor ella vivía en el cuarto piso así que no quería sudar mientras bajaba las escaleras- Exagerada dijo la voz interior- esperaba pacientemente el ascensor que iba por el 2 piso hasta que por fin se abrieron revelando que estaba vació-algo que agradeció la chica- entro y bajo ya el taxi debería de estar esperándola afuera.

Al llegar a la universidad los primeros en recibirla fueron los gritos de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

-¡FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!-

-Ino, Naruto podrían ser menos escandalosos- Pidió con fastidio hasta que observo a dos personas mas que estaban junto a sus amigos- Hinata-chan Sasuke-kun-Dijo en modo de saludo la muchacha.

-Hola Sakura-chan- dijo la oji perla tímida como siempre.

-Sakura -musito el varón Uchiha.

-Ya estamos todos entremos- Dijo Naruto emocionado.

Así todos se dispusieron a entrar a la gran universidad de konoha, Sasuke y Naruto como siempre como machos alfa, mientras entraba el nervio de Sakura subía cada vez mas y mas esa universidad estaba repleta, chicos, chicas, chicos...chicos oh no y ahora esperemos que Ino no le de por emparejarla con un extraño.

-Uss mira las nuevas están hermosas-Alabo un muchacho castaño al trió de chicas, Hinata y Sakura se sonrojaron y Ino sonrió coqueta mente.

-Mira frente es tu oportunidad de conquistar- Le dijo Ino a la pelirosa.

-Calmate puerca- Fue lo único que dijo con fastidio.

-Hola mi amor-Hablo una galante voz, muy cerca de la pelirosa que la hizo enojarse, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Hola-Fue lo que dijo y iba a continuar su camino, las chicas iban al frente y los chicos, bueno ellos ni el rastro... malditos traidores, El hombre la agarro del codo impidiéndole continuar su camino.

-No seas tímida- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oye suéltala maldito ¡De veras!-Resonó el grito de Naruto por toda la universidad haciendo a la chica sonrojarse ya que todos habían puesto su atención en ella, pero le agradecía a Naruto el gesto.

-Que te pasa- Le espeto enojado el muchacho la chica aprovechando se escabullo hasta tras de Naruto.

-Nada que te interese-Dijo para pasar su brazo por los hombros de Sakura y llevársela junto a el, a su hermana nadie la toca.

-Gracias Naruto -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ami hermana nadie la toca ¡De veras!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja baka- Rio la chica y continuaron su camino- Apropósito,¿y los chicos?-Pregunto al rubio.

-Ellos nos esperan en en salón, estudiaremos en el 3 piso ¡¿No es genial Sakura-chan?!-Exclamo emocionado.

-Claro así podre lanzarte del tercer piso si te pones insoportable-Bromeo ella y Naruto se conocían desde el nacimiento, sus padres siempre trabajaban y ella quedaba al cuidado de kushina la madre de Naruto, sus padres también eran empresarios pero le dedicaban mas tiempo al tonto rubio, Minato la quería como su hija consintiendo todos sus caprichos, ellos siempre quisieron tener una hembra pero kushina no había podido quedar embarazada, isa que era como su hija adoptiva.

-Eres cruel Sakura-chan -Dijo con un puchero haciendo reír a la chica.

Entre risas y golpes llegaron al salón donde los esperaban los chicos, Naruto se sentó junto a Hinata, Ino con un lindo pelinegro y ella tuvo que sentarse junto al Uchiha.

-Sakura ¿Por que tardaste?-Pregunto sorprendiendo a la muchacha ¿de cuando aca Sasuke preocupado por ella?.

-No es nada tranquilo.-Dijo ella pero se escucho la chillona voz de Naruto.

-Un idiota que la tenia agarrada, le iba a dar unos puñetazos pero hoy es el primer dia- Dijo Naruto aun con rabia hacia el muchacho que se atrevió a tocar a Sakura.

Sasuke la miro fríamente, y ella estaba maldiciendo a Naruto en su mente, maldito bocón, ¿Que pensaría Sasuke de ella? Que no le tenia confianza pero bueno eso no era algo que a ella e interesara.

-No quería preocuparte-Fue lo que dijo y volteo a buscar una cosa entre sus libretas ignorando al varón.

-Buenas clases seré su profesor- Hablo seriamente un hombre mayor de cabellera blanca que Naruto y Sakura reconocieron de inmediato.

-¿Jiraya-sensei?-Preguntaron los dos al unisono.

-Valla si esta la pequeña Sakura y el mocoso de Naruto -Dijo con una sonrisa la clase rio por lo bajo, Jiraya era el esposo de la tía de Sakura, tsunade, era muy chévere siempre los cuidaba a Naruto y a ella junto a kushina era como la figura de un abuelo para ambos, pero era tan pervertido.

-Bien hoy estoy suplantando al profesor que es un amigo mio, así que empezamos la clase- Dijo y se dispuso a dar la primera lección.

Las horas pasaron rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había acabado la clase, Naruto y Sakura salieron con los chicos ya que Jiraya se quedaría en la sala de profesores, acordaron verse mañana y tomaron rumbos distintos cada uno a su hogar.

La chica llego y piso para abrir el ascensor estaba agotada mientras esperaba que bajara, cerro los ojos y comenzó a masajear su nuca,cuando escucho las puertas abrirse entro sin saber si iba acompañada o no, hasta que reconoció un olor masculino muy familiar, no puede ser...

-Ummm ¿Sakura?- Pregunto con una sonrisa su compañero de ascensor, este maldito aun se acuerda de su nombre.

Era una hermosa imagen, un lindo peligris, unos jeans ajustados marcando su trasero, que valga me dios lo tenia redondito, una camiseta marcaba su perfecto torso,maldita ropa ajustada, levanto la vista el muchacho sonreía engreído, la hizo recordarse lo que le dijo en la disco cosa que hizo que se enojara.

-Tu- Fue lo que dijo enojada al muchacho.

-Si yo también estoy encantado de verte-Dijo con sarcasmo el peligris mientras se pasaba su mano por su desarreglado cabello-¿Que haces aqui?-Pregunto.

-¿Te importa?-Pregunto, aun se acordaba de lo atrevido que fue en el bar.

-Ummm vives aquí ¿No?-pregunto a lo que la chica lo ignoro y el sonrio- Tengo una hermosa vecina.-dijo.

Hay este chico, por que dios, de todos los casanovas este era el que se encontraba mas de una vez un momento ¿Vecina? No no no no puede ser.

-¿Vecina?-Pregunto alarmada.

-Sexy vecina -Corrigió con una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes.- Ummm lindas ponpas se te ven redonditas con ese pantalon- Dijo indignando a la chica la cual abrio la boca sorprendida, gracias a dios el ascensor habia llegado al cuarto piso, salio echa una furia de ese aparato.

-Maldito pervertido-Fue lo que dijo y antes que las puertas se cerraran escucho un "Nos vemos vecina" por parte del muchacho que ni su nombre se acordaba entro aun enojada a su apartamento y azoto la puerta.

"Valla lo que hace con tan solo unos segundos, apoco no es sexy"-Chillo la inner.

Callate lo menos que necesito es de tu presencia-

"Vamos admite que se te caía la baba por el"

¿Por un estúpido como el? Ya quisieras.

"Corrección un sexy estúpido"-

No puedo negar que era sexy pero es mas estúpido que sexy así que desaparece.-Ordeno, estaba agotada quería descansar su inner obedeció.

Se ducho, comió y ya estaba acostada en su habitación, relajada hasta que unos ruidos extraños la interrumpieron .

-Haa dale, o dios, papi que rico- Acaso ¿Provenía del piso de arriba?.-Haaa dios, o por dios, eres bueno en esto, haaa dios, rápido rápido- Mierda por que no buscaban un bendito hotel no la dejaban dormir, o las paredes eran muy finas o esa mujer era tan escandalosa.

Intento dormir, enserió que lo intento, pero esos ruidos, si tan solo...No,no quería ser una metiche y dar una mala impresión, pero... mañana tiene clases y no puede dormir, fastidiada se levanto y salio aun con su piyama estaba enojada, subio por las escaleras y llego al 5 piso, toco la primera puesta que observo, segun ella los ruidos se escuchaban de allí.

Un toque espero "paciente".

Dos toques nada deben de estar muy ocupados- "claro que lo están tonta", chillo la inner.

Tres toques, maldito vecino, de seguro era un viejo rabo verde con una prostituta barata.

Cuatro toques escucho pasos al fin.

La puerta se abrió, lentamente, revelando a un peligris en ropa interior, o que sexy, era mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado, observo su cuerpo, buenos músculos, piernas fuertes esos brazos, de seguro lo estaría mirando como una tonta ya que sonrió arrogante, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y la muchacha abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojo como un tomate, corrió el rostro al otro lado, el varón sonrió galante mente.

-Maldito pervertido, tuve que imaginarme que eras tu- dijo sin aun voltear a verlo.

-Vecina... tanto me extrañaste que viniste a verme-Dijo con una sonrisa la chica era adorable, lo hizo sonreír sinceramente.

-Vis...vístete -Pidió sonrojada.

-¿Por que? Pensaba que te gustaba mas así- Dijo.

-Ya quisiera ni que estuvieras tan bueno- Dijo sonrojada a lo que su inner gritaba "Hipócrita es lo mas bueno que hemos visto" claro que su orgullo de mujer valía mucho.

-Umm ¿para que vienes?-Pregunto "amablemente" por no decir fastidiado.

-No puedes ser menos cochino y pagar un hotel- Dijo indignada recordando por que habia venido y recuperando el valor para verlo a la cara.

-Ummm- fue lo único que musito enojándola- ¿Celosa?-Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Ya quisieras, mas bien me compadezco de la chica.-Dijo.

-¿Chica?-pregunto inocente.

-Si no to hagas el tonto- dijo, tuvo sexo salvaje con una chica y no sabe de lo que ella habla que sínico el maldito.

-¿Para que estaría una chica aqui?-Pregunto sonriendo ya sabia a lo que venia eso.

-Tu sabes- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-Umm no, no se- Se hizo el inocente enojando mas y mas a la pelirosa.

-Hay eres un sínico,estas teniendo sexo salvaje con una mujer y te haces el desentendido, sabiendo que yo escucho los gritos de la loba que tienes desnuda allí adentro-Exploto de la rabia hablando como loca.

-Ummm, te equivocas- ¿como que se equivoca? Acaso ¿la cree estúpida?.-Aunque si quieres entra y cumplimos eso de lo que me acusas- Dijo sonriendo galante enojando mas a la muchacha.

-NI que estuviera ciega- dijo enojada hasta que observo de la puerta de alado como salia una mujer con ropa muy corta, toda despeinada "prostituta"pensó, y un viejo gordo en ropa interior que la despedía con una nalgada, abrió los ojos sorprendida quería vomitar, era mejor observar al maldito engreído. Un momento si de allí sale la muchacha entonces significa que...Que error ha cometido.

-Umm ¿Pensando malas cosas de mi no? Eso me ha herido- Hablo el varón haciéndose el dolido.-Alguien me debe una disculpa- canto como un niño.

-Ya quisieras, ademas es tu culpa por ser tan...tan...tan-Vamos piensa.

-¿Tan?-Pregunto apoyándose en el marco de su puerta.

-Tan pervertido, tan sucio, roñoso, libidinoso- Dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando atrás al varón.

-Por cierto, lindo conjunto- Dijo a lo que la chica freno de golpe, toda sonrojada, pero ya la puerta de ese departamento se había cerrado.

Como rayos una persona normal olvida, que anda con unos cacheteros de keroppi y una camisa que le tapaba todo lo necesario, maldita su costumbre de dormir en ropa interior, o por dios que vergüenza... Maldito sádico.

-TE ODIO- le grito para luego bajar corriendo a su apartamento colmo que alguien mas la viera en ese estado.

Fin capitulo 2.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

**Hola no me maten por este capitulo tan corto XD pero interesante, el otro sera mas largo osino que lo hize antes de ir al colegio y bueno mas bien voy tarde espero que lo disfruten, ese kakashi es un loquillo... Un saludo a...**

**Sasu Love For Ever: Jajaja me gusta que te guste-confuzo- si kakashi un hola y ya es por que las mujeres estaban desnudas aunque con sakura sera diferente, gracias por la corrección de saske por sake lo tomare en cuenta espero tus comentarios, valla que me animan.**

**RozennSakurraa : hola, bueno yo tambien es que kakashi le pega muy bien el papel de casanova es tan asdasdasd, bueno todas caemos a los encantos hatake, pero le costara llevarse a sakura a la cama... gracias por comentar espero que te guste...**

**Miss Humpty Dumpty: aqui la continuacion, si gracias me alegra que te guste, a mi me gusta el galante kakashi es tan wow no tengo palabras para describirlo, bueno espero tus comentarios besos.**

**luchi :Gracias luchi aqui esta la conti.**

**Nicole-Luz de Luna que hubo mi loca, jaja por kakashi yo me pongo falda, me gustan pero no mucho, obio que lo dejo jaajjaa, claro que le queda la actitud es mas le queda todo perfecto, no no tardo tanto -aunque se me pega la maña algunas veces- Bueno sakura esta dura pero esa se hablanda con una experiencia como la que tuvo que explicare mas adelante entenderas bueno espero q te guste aunq sea corto.**

**Besos a tod s gracias por comentar **

**sayo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **

Habia pasado una semana, y gracias a dios no se habia encontrado mas con el pervertido de su vecino...Ella lo evitaba, ahora bajaba y subia por las escaleras, salia mas temprano etc...

Las horas pasaban lento -Enrealidad acababa de terminar la primera hora desde que estaba alli- Habia terminado su primera clase-Aburrida por cierto- De contabilidad, naruto e ino no paraban de hablar sasuke la miraba mucho ultimamente, llevaban ya una semana de que empezaron las clases, sasuke la observaba mucho y una que otras veces había querido acompañarla a su casa pero el baka de naruto siempre se lo llevaba a alguna parte-Algo que ella agradecia mentalmente- se emociono, alfin tocaba la clase de jiraiya- sensei, alli nadie se aburria, siempre bromeaban y hablaban la única clase en la que nadie se fastidiaba y naruto decia mas estupideces de lo normal...Sonrió, allí venia entrando, el pervertido que era como su abuelo, ya que el sensei correspondiente había tomado unas vacaciones.

-Buenos dias chicos- Saludo con voz confianzuda el mayor.

-Buenos dias jiraiya-sensei—Dijieron todos en unisono.

-Hoy les traigo una información -Dijo apoyándose en su escritorio con pose relajada.

-QUE? CUENTE EROO-SENNIN?-Preguntaba emocionado el rubio mas escandaloso de la clase.

-A callar naruto -Mando con una sonrisa, ese rubio nunca cambia.

-¿Que clase de información nos tiene jiraiya-sensei?-Pregunto sakura antes que naruto hiciera mas escándalo.

-No sean tan impacientes mis mocosos-Dijo con cariño a lo que toda la clase se rio de la pelirosa y el rubio- Ustedes como deben saber esta es una de las universidades mas populares de Tokio-Comenzo a explicar- No solo por tener a los mejores maestros de la ciudad, también por estar en los primeros puestos de actividades extracurriculares- Los alumnos sabían de sobra eso, Hacían competencia entre las mejores universidades de tokio, de teatros, danza, pelea pero la mas asistida eran las competencias de canto e bandas-Este año, ustedes los nuevos nos representara, aqui estan las inscripciones abiertas, hay para teatro, karate, danza- Comenzó a nombrar todas las actividades- Pero la mas importante a la que pocas veces hemos podido llegar a primer lugar es la de canto-Finalizo al ver la impaciente cara del rubio.-¿Que pasa naruto?-Pregunto en un suspiro.

-Ya tengo la banda eroo-sennin deveras-Dijo sonriente para extrañes de los presentes.

-¿Cual es naruto?-Pregunto en un suspiro.

-Nosotros , sakura, ino, hinata y el dobe-Dijo para sorpresa de los nombrados ¿cuando coño ellos lo decidieron?.

-Yo no participare-Hablo fríamente el uchiha de la clase.

-Claro que lo haras -Dijo o ordeno.

-Yo tampoco -Dijieron las chicas antes nombradas.

-Vamos no sean asi, ademas, ganaremos puntos-Dijo a lo que todos comenzaron a analizar.

-Y podrán ganar una beca-Agrego el mayor esa banda podria ser interesante muy interesante-Ademas todos los estudiantes estan obligados a participar claro, si no quieren perder el semestre-dijo para sorpresa de todos, mentir un poco no estaria mal.

-Bueno que mas -Accedió la pelirosa.

-Tsk -Musito sasuke aceptando.

-Claro que participare, me vería divina de vocalista- Accedió ino y hinata la apoyo tímidamente.

-GENIAL-grito el rubio.

Después de eso se vio cerrada la sección de la charla y comenzó el estudio, las horas pasaron lentas pero al fin terminaba la semana de los estudios hoy era viernes y de seguro saldrían, como todos los viernes al bar o a la nueva disco, sakura iba saliendo de la universidad con sus libros en manos, hasta que escucho una masculina voz a sus espalda que la hizo frenar de golpe...estática.

-Tsk sakura te acompaño a tu casa- Era mas una orden que una petición.

-Bu...bueno-¿Por que tartamudeo?.

-Dame-Pidio los libros para sorpresa de la pelirosa que se los dio sonrojada, y luego comenzó a andar sakura, solo pestañeo un par de veces confundida para luego darle alcance al varon.

Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, el varón no hablaba de nada y sakura no sabia que decir dio gracias a dios cuando visualizo las puertas de su edificio, llegaron a la entrada principal y se quedaron parados en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Bueno yo voy a subir-Hablo la muchacha por primera vez y el chico solo asintió.

-Yo me voy-dijo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a la haruno, para luego marcharse.

La chica solo estaba estática, sin hacer nada estaba muy sorprendida hace mucho se hubiera desmayado de la alegría pero ahora, no sabia que hacer. ¿Cuanto tiempo paso allí parada? No sabe, perdió la noción del tiempo

-Oye vecina ¿Ahora estas de portera?-Pregunto graciosamente la persona que ella mas odiaba, pero la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Y tu de chismoso?-Contraataco.

-Touche-Dijo galantemente mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

El peligris estaba bajando a la recepción del edificio hasta que se encontró a la pelirosa parada alado de la entrada, estática sin hacer, nada se quedo observándola por un par de minutos, era hermosa, tenia unas buenas piernas y un trasero tan... agarrable, pero decidió hablar antes de que tuviera alli mismo una erección, ademas era muy gracioso molestarla.

La chica, sin voltear había reconocido esa altanera voz del roñoso de su vecino, volteo era hora de subir a su apartamento, ademas había quedado con los chicos a ir a la disco y de seguro ya se le había hecho tarde.

-¿A donde vas?-Pregunto al ver como la muchacha esperaba el ascensor.

-No te interesa-Respondió.

-No seas tan mala señora keroppi-Dijo para vergüenza de la chica, o dios ese tipo aun se acordaba de eso, volteo hecha una furia pero al verlo toda la rabia se le paso a vergüenza, estaba hoy sumamente atractivo, una camisa de vestir negra, muy pegada a su perfecto torso, unos jeans desgastados y unos zapatos de vestir, era tan hermoso...Pero era un maldito, roñoso, pervertido y casanova.

-Eres un idiota, es mas no estaré aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo-Dijo y entro en el ascensor que llegaba en buen momento y antes que las puertas se cerraran el peligris dijo...

-Apropósito yo quisiera ser tu keroppi-

Maldito ,sadico, roñoso, pervertido, casanova insultaba en su mente, roja de la vergüenza.

-"Yaaa yo si quiero que sea mi kerropi"-Grito inner sakura como loca.

-Callate-

"Acepta seria lo mejor de nuestras vidas"-Pidio.

-Callate, no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos-

"no son juegos, eso seria genial claro pero no puedo convencer a una cabeza dura como tu" -Dijo para desaparecer.

La pelirosa no siguió discutiendo consigo misma y de una vez entrando se metió a ducharse, ya al salir, selecciono una ropa sencilla, unos jeans ajustados, una camisa descotada-No mucho- Unas zapatillas color negra al igual que la camisa y el cabello suelto, con un maquillaje sencillo solo lo básico, Satisfecha con su imagen salio de su apartamento y se monto en el taxi que minutos atrás había llamado.

Al llegar entro al bar y comenzó a escanear con la vista en busca de sus amigos, la disco-bar estaba repleta, mujeres y hombres bailando, bebiendo, besuqueando, coqueteando, charlando, Los encontró, en el rincón de la otra vez los mismos de siempre pero...Un momento sasuke estaba en la mesa y sin karin ¡SIN KARIN! Es un milagro, una obra de dios ellos siempre venían juntos, tal como neji y tenten.

Camino hacia ellos con nervios, sasuke la ponía nerviosa ¿Tal vez aun le gustaba? Ino tenia razon debía de darse una oportunidad lo de sasori ya es pasado, y sasuke ha cambiado con ella.

-Hola chicos-Saludo amablemente.

-SAKURA-CHAN TE VES HERMOSA DEVERAS!-grito naruto siempre de escandaloso.

-Hola-Saludaron en unisono, neji, tentem, shino y kiba, Sasuke solo la detallo y hinata asintió tímidamente en modo de saludo.

-Frente siéntate -Ordeno ino esa cerda eligió el lugar exacto para queda ella alado de sasuke.

Ella sin mas opción obedecion al fin de cuentas no habia mas puestos, comenzó a sonar una sensual bachata, ino se fue a bailar con sai y naruto con hinata, que después de varios sonrojos accedió, tenten besuqueando con neji y el trio de los solteros fueron a probar suerte con un grupo de chicas...Sakura se sentia incomoda, estaba sola con sasuke, el solo bebía sake y la miraba intensamente, tanto que la incomodaba.

-Vamos a bailar-Invito de pronto sorprendiendo a la pelirosa que torpemente asintió sonrojada.

Ya en la pista comenzaron a moverse al sensual ritmo de la música, sasuke la tomo de la cintura, se movía bien pero lento, a sakura le gusto, empezó una canción, bachata también pero muy lenta, sasuke miraba a sakura a los ojos y luego a los labios, se fue acercando lentamente, la pelirosa cerro sus ojos esperando el beso pero nunca llego, sintio que alguien la jalo y le taparon los ojos con una mano masculina, la silueta que la tenia presa era tan agradable, tan cálida, comenzó a bailar, el hombre la apego a su cuerpo, mientras una mano le tapaba los ojos la otra le tenia la cintura, impidiendo su escape y dándole ritmo.

-Quien eres-Susurro, presa del placer.

-Shhh...-Fue todo lo que musito la silueta mientras la volteaba aun con los ojos tapados y metió su pierna entre ambas de la chica para comenzar a bailar a un ritmo tan sensual, a sakura le agradaba eso, se sentía dominada por un desconocido tan... sensual, pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió besos en su cuello y estrepitosamente se separo de esa silueta y al visualizar quien era ardió en furia.

-Tu otra vez-Dijo enojada.

-Sakura, has roto la magia del momento-Dijo haciéndose el dolido.

-Que cuento de magia eres un estúpido, interrumpiste mi beso con sasuke, me secuestraste, y te atreves a decirlo así como así- Dijo enojada- Te odio...idiota, pervertido, mala mañas-En varón solo levanto una ceja y robo un beso a la muchacha, uno rose, tan maravilloso...Pero arrg que idiota.

El muchacho solo gano una buena cachetada por sin vergüenza, bueno valió la pena esos labios saben a miel, son tan divinos, ella es tan diferente, su corazón se acelero, algo que nunca le había pasado con mujeres.

-Idiota- Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse molesta, dejando a un despechado hombre.

...

Estaba en la barra no quería tomar hoy, estaba enojada, como se atreve a robarle un beso, a interrumpir su beso con sasuke y a secuestrarla de paso, aunque no niega que le gusto ese beso, aunque fue corto, fue tan excitante, y cuando bailaban, sentía su perfecto torso en su espalda y rozaba sutilmente con su miembro, que por lo que notaba no era pequeño, se sonrojo ¡por que rayos pensaba eso ? Ese estúpido lo pegaría lo pervertida.

-Buenas me da una soda de limón-Pidio al barman el cual asintió y fue por el pedido.

-Valla aqui venden soda de limón no sabia- Hablo una jovial voz a sus espaldas- Que sean dos por favor -Pidio y se sentó alado de la muchacha.-Hola ¿que tal?-Pregunto energético a sakura ese chico la hizo acordarse a naruto.

-Hola ¿Bien y tu?-Pregunto, se había ido la furia.

-Bien, he de agradecerte que me salvaste de una borrachera-Dijo gracioso a lo que la chica rio, ese chico no era feo de hecho era atracctivo, alto, ojos negros. Cabello de igual color buen físico, era como una fusión de naruto con sasuke.-Creo que le debo una bebida a mi heroina-Dijo con gracia.

-No hay por que-Dijo entre divertida y avergonzada.

-Tranquila, ademas el dinero se hizo para gastarse-Dijo y justamente acababa de llegar el barman con ambas bebidas- Cobrese los dos-Dijo y pago ambas bebidas.

-Gracias -agradeció, era chévere el chico, le agarro rápidamente cariño.

-Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto a la muchacha.

-Sakura haruno ¿y el tuyo?-

- Te queda de maravilla el nombre-alago a lo que la chica se sonrojo- mi nombre es Obito...Uchiha obito -Dijo energético lo que le causo gracia a la muchacha...Un momento ¿uchiha?.

-¿uchiha?-Pregunto incrédula a lo que el chico asintió orgulloso-Tengo un amigo, llamado sasuke uchiha-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sasuke ¿he...? -Comenzó a meditar tan cómicamente- Si sasuke es un primo lejano mio-Pero he de decir que toda mi familia son una cuerda de amargados-susurro como si fuera un gran secreto, la chica rio.

-Bueno conociendo a sasuke yo te apoyo-Dijo, comenzó a sonar una salsa por todo el lugar, una energética, el chico comenzó a golpetear el pie contra el suelo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

-Vamos a bailar sakura-chan- Dijo con gracias mientras esperaba por la respuesta de la chica.

-Claro obito-kun -Dijo sonriendo y aceptando la mano del varón.

Comenzaron a bailar el muchacho tenia mucha rítmica, hablaba demasiado pero la hizo sonreír por mas de 3 veces seguidas, era agradable estar con el, hasta que termino la canción, el varón la volvió a acompañar a la barra.

-Bueno sakura-chan creo que ya me tengo que ir, el amargado de mi amigo me escribió, dice que nos vamos de seguro no consigo presa hoy-Dijo con gracia- Por cierto ¿Me das tu numero?-Pidio sonrojado a lo que a la muchacha le causo ternura.

La muchacha asintió y ambos pasaron sus números al celular del otro.

-Ahora si me voy, Deveriamos de salir un dia ¡Enserio!-Exclamo, wow no se parecía mas a naruto, solo por no ser rubio y tener ojos azules.

-Claro obito-kun Hasta luego-Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

Gracias a óbito la noche no fue tan mala, bueno ya era tarde para ella así que volvió con los muchachos y junto con Ino se fue a su casa a descansar hasta un nuevo dia...

Fin capitulo 3.

Hola mis locas como estan? Aqui les traigo una actulizacion del fic, ya sakura conocio a el lindo de obito, naruto mas insoportable que siempre y sasuke se ha alejado mas de karin ¿Por que sera? Bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios

Miss Humpty Dumpty: Hola chica como estas? Jaja si su sexy vecino, pero no sera muy agradable para ella-aun no- jjajajaj si que despistada la loquilla de sakura, y jiraiya hara de utilidad mas adelante, aunque todos queremos a ese pervertido espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tus comentarios... besos.

Sasu Love For Ever: Bien y tu como estas? Bueno nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el dia que lo pierde, y ese fue el caso de sasuke, jajaa es que conociendo a nuestro kakashi cualquiera hubiera creido que si era el, yo escribiendo la descripcion de kakashi en boxer de poco me muero de hemorragia nasal XD espero que te haya gustado, comenta, saludoss...

Comenten y actualizo nenes bueno hasta luego...

sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Era un hermoso dia, el sol radiante como siempre, las aves surcando el hermoso cielo azul, las personas desplazándose tranquilamente hacia algún sitio turístico a pasar el rato, era sábado, ese dia se observaban mas familia disfrutando en algún parque, algún centro comercial, pero también era el dia ideal para una buena cita.

Gracias a dios los enamorados aun no salían, de hecho aun era muy temprano, aun había mucha gente descansando y Sakura aprovecho eso para salir a trotar tranquilamente, acababa de salir de su edificio, Ino no pudo acompañarla según por lo que le dijo iba a salir con su padre.

Con una cómoda ropa comenzó a caminar, ya había llegado al parque que estaba cerca de su apartamento disfrutando de la vista, camino distraída, el aire que se respiraba era de pura paz, eso la relajo bastante...Hasta que de pronto sintió como una masculina mano tapaba sus hermosos ojos hade impidiéndole la visión, también sintió una agradable esencia aunque extrañamente familiar... ese perfume, ese calor solo podía pertenecer a una persona...pero no sacaría conclusiones -aun no.

-¿Quien es?-Pregunto tratando de quitar la mano de sus ojos cosa que no logro.

-Te vez hermosa ¿vas a trotar vecina?-Dijo esa conocida voz soltándola por fin.

-Tu otra vez-Dijo en un suspiro- "Tengo domino propio, tengo dominio propio"-Repetía mentalmente para no perder el control de si misma y entrar en contienda tan temprano.

-¿Eso es un si?-Pregunto tranquilo, pero a la vez extrañado, raro que aun Sakura no lo ha insultado.

-Ujum -musito y comenzó a caminar ignorándolo, pero Kakashi no se quedo atrás y le dio alcance caminado con ella.

-Oye respecto a lo de ayer, disculpa-Dijo y observo como la paro en seco... el se disculpaba.

Sakura estaba sorprendida jamas pensó recibir una disculpa por parte del pervertido de su vecino... ¿como es su nombre? A si Kakashi... Pero eso le gusto, no es que se hiciera del rogar pero viniendo de parte de el le agrado, de hecho no estaba tan enojada como ayer.

-Claro, te disculpo-Fue lo que dijo y siguió caminando.

-¿Siempre haces esto?-Pregunto curioso, el todos los sábados iba a caminar al parque, ayudaba mucho después de sus secciones de sexo los viernes por la noche, o por las borracheras, ayudaba para quitar eso y relajarse, pero jamas pensó encontrarla a ella cuando la observo le pareció hermosa y tuvo una inexplicable necesidad de acercarse y abrazarla, ella lo atraía mucho mas que cualquiera de sus victimas.

-Pues... de hecho no-Dijo, valla es un récord ya llevaban 2 minutos hablando y no peleando, y no es que le molestara de hecho le agradaba.-¿Y tu siempre lo haces?-Pregunto.

-Si, siempre vengo a caminar aquí, algunas veces me acompaña un amigo.-

-Que casualidad de hecho, hoy había quedado con mi mejor amiga, pero esa cerda no pudo venir-Dijo con una sonrisa que al chico le gusto.

Sin percatarse ya ambos se habían sentado en una de las bancas para hablar mas cómodamente.

-¿Cerda?-Pregunto confundido.

-Si nos tratamos así -Respondió avergonzada.

-Ummm siempre que te veo en una disco andas con un grupo de chicos-

-De hecho somos un grupo que siempre nos reunimos, somos todos amigos, pero, mi mejor amigo, corrijo el que es como mi hermano es Naruto, podrá ser tonto, cabeza hueca, hiperactivo, imprudente...Pero lo quiero mucho, y la cerda, ahorita también ando recuperando lazos con Sasuke -Y de pronto callo, ¿Por que rayos le decía todo eso? El no pregunto, pero sentía que con el se podía desahogar, que el la escucharía.-Disculpa, esto es ridículo -Dijo con una extraña mueca de sonrisa.

-Ummm no me gusta escucharte-Dijo la chica se sonrojo y sorprendió y el se confundió ¿por que dijo eso? El odiaba participar en las conversaciones, con los que mas hablaba era con Obito y Rin , por eso es que no le había gustado tener novias exigía mucha charla y con el solo iba el sexo pero con ella era distinto...Algo va mal.- Y discúlpame por lo del beso de ayer -Sakura se extraño ¿de verdad estaba tan arrepentido?¿ acaso ese beso no le gusto? algo se quebró dentro de ella.

-Ya te disculpaste yo...-Intento hablar pero el continuo.

-Si de verdad discúlpame por no besarte como quería -Dijo para sonrojo y furia de la chica- No se agarrarte bien, sentir tu cuerpo, poder explorar tu boca-Dijo con una pervertida sonrisa la chica se enojo mas, ¿como era posible que el fuera tan pervertido?-Pero aun hay tiempo-Dijo volteándose a observar como estaba roja de la furia y con toda la vagancia del mundo la tomo delicadamente de la nuca y la acerco a sus labios.

Los rozo con ansias, la chica lo empujo, no pudo continuar.

-¿Que rayos te crees maldito pervertido?-Estallo en furia-¿Acaso no se puede hablar contigo?, solo piensas en besos, sexo, no hay nada que en tu pequeño cerebro no pueda procesar en vez de eso, eres un idiota te desprecio-Dijo y se levanto para comenzar a correr.

El nunca pensó que ella pensara eso de el, se sintió miserable, pero valió la pena, esos labios eran tan deliciosos, tan solo quizo volver a sentirlos, y claro que el no estaba enamorado de ella, claro que no solo era un ummm¿capricho? El no se enamoraría nunca mas.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces llamo a su único y mejor amigo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Hola-Hablo un masculina y jovial voz al otro lado de la linea.

-Obito soy yo- Respondió Hatake.

-Kakashi, amargado ¿tu llamándome a mi en vez de yo a ti? Wow es un milagro debe de haber algo importante, cuenta-El conocía muy bien, a ese tonto Hatake sabia que pasaba algo.

-Nos vemos en el bar-Dicho para colgar y encaminarse a dicho lugar.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

Al llegar a ese tan nombrado lugar, el varón observo como varios empresarios tomaban tranquilamente para luego ir a su lugar de trabajo, a unos borrachos aun durmiendo y a su amigo Uchiha esperarlo sentado en una mesa al fondo... al rincón, se dirijo en silencio hasta allí y una vez frente observo como el Uchiha lo miraba curioso.

-Habla-Fue lo que dijo y el Hatake tomo asiento frente el.

-Conocí a una chica...-Empezó.

-¿Te la llevaste a la cama?-Pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era un SI nunca nadie se le negaba a el, hasta aveces sentía envidia, bebió un poco de la soda de limón que tenia allí.

-No pude- Dijo en un suspiro, Obito sorprendido escupió la soda.

-¿Como? ¿Era ciega? ¿Enferma?-Comenzó a preguntar como loco.

-No, no y no-

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?-Pregunto no entendiendo la cuestión.

-El problema Obito, es que es mi vecina, siempre la molesto pero ella es...-Suspiro- Hermosa, es como un ángel, muy diferente a las otras, pero lo que pasa es que ahora...Sueño despierto imaginando sus besos y acariciándole -Si por que eso le pasaba sentía que había un gran problema- Solo espero el momento, de besarla, molestarla, me encanta su sonrisa su cuerpo es perfecto...¿Obito solo es un capricho cierto?-Pregunto nervioso su amigo lo miraba seriamente y a la vez sorprendido.

-Kakashi, te has enamorado-Dijo a lo que el joven negó.

-No Obito yo no me enamoro- No lo aceptaba el no se enamoraba.

-Si Kakashi, pero eres un cabeza dura tarde o temprano lo aceptaras, Yo lo sentía por Rin...-Un momento de silencio ¿sentía? Kakashi estaba confundido así que Obito le comenzó a explicar- Pero yo te cuento, Conocí a una chica en el bar, ella era extremadamente hermosa, me encanto, muy divertida creo que con ella podre olvidar a Rin-Dijo con una sonrisa de bobo, Kakashi se alegro por el.-A todas estas ¿Cuando se te acaban las vacaciones?-Pregunto fuera de tema.

-El lunes empiezo-Dijo con resignación.

-Espero que las chicas se resistan a tus encantos-Bromeo.

-Si bueno, yo me voy -Dijo el peligris con fastidio, aun no procesaba la información de estar "enamorado".

-Chao amargado-Dijo con una sonrisa Obito... a lo cual el Hatake ignoro y se marcho.-Al fin te has enamorado-Dijo en un suspiro, para pedir una copa.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

-¿Eso te ha hecho Sakura?-Pregunto sonrojada Hinata.

-Todo eso y mas-Dijo en un suspiro la pelirosa.

-Si eres tonta frente en vez de aprovechar a esa belleza- Dijo negando a la idiotez de su amiga.

-No Ino es un pervertido de lo peor, no se puede hablar con el y yo...Como tonta hablando tranquila y el lo tubo que arruinar, todo, es lindo no se niega pero con toda esa Idiotez la que se enamore de el es una retrasada-Dijo enojada.

-Cuando llegues enamorada me dices-Dijo la rubia contradiciéndola- Sakura es muy obvio que te enamoraras de el ya veras...-Dijo a lo que la pelirosa la miro con enojo y ella le devolvió la misma mirada, Hinata se avergonzó de esa guerra de miradas en pleno centro comercial.

-Chi...chicas basta- Dijo sonrojada pero con autoridad a lo que Sakura y Ino la miraron sorprendidas.

-Hinata- Susurraron ambas y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente alado de la Hyuga.

Las chicas hambrientas se dirigieron a comprar algo en una tienda de comida rapida que había en el centro comercial donde estaban, ¿Pero cual fue su sorpresa? Encontrarse con los chicos ordenando tranquilamente.

-Sakura-chan—Salto el rubio a abrazarla.

-Naruto ¿Que hacen por aquí?-Pregunto dirijiendole la mirada a los demás que acompañaban al rubio, Sasuke y Sai los cuales se parecen físicamente hasta personalmente, ya que ambos estaban callados mirándoles desde una lejana mesa.

-Yo que invite a estos idiotas para divertirme un rato, Pero Sakura-chan ellos son unos aburridos de lo peor ¡De veras!-Exclamo con un puchero que hizo reír a las chicas, solamente a Naruto se le ocurre invitar a 2 amargados como ellos y que para "divertirse".

-Naruto a ti solo se te ocurre invitar a estos dos, los cuales firman aburrimiento- Se burlo Ino provocando otra escandalosa risa por parte del otro rubio, Sakura volteo la mirada avergonzada ya sabia lo que sentía Hinata, ese par de rubios eran muy escandalosos.

-Tsk...-Chasqueo Sasuke volteando la mirada Fastidiado, mientras Sai las detallaba para luego reír raramente.

-Chicos, ya que estamos todos aquí por que no vamos por lo de la banda ¡De veras!-Exclamo energético el rubio, llevándose a todos hacia su hogar donde estaban los instrumentos.

.

Al llegar a casa del rubio todos entraron en silencio, bueno casi todos, como ya habían dicho ambos rubios eran tan parecidos como tan escandalosos.

-¡MAMA, PAPA LLEGUE !-grito Uzumaki a lo que ninguno salio de sus habitaciones pero logrando aturdir a Sasuke y Sai.

-NARUTO TENGO SED DAME AGUA-grito la Yamanaka aturdiendo a los que faltaban.

-MAMA PAPA SAKURA-CHAN ESTA AQUI- y mágicamente salieron ambos padres con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sakura-chan si estas grande y hermosa- Salio Kushina mientras iba a darle un afectuoso abrazo que la pelirosa recibió con gusto.

-Hola tía Kushina- Saludo con cariño separándose.

-Sakura mi pequeña estas muy linda, muy pronto ya tendré que pelear con tus enamorados- Dijo Minato con una agradable sonrisa abrazándola.

-Tio...-Reprendió sonrojada.

-Pelearemos-Corrigió la única pelirroja de la sala- Tiene que haber un buen chico para nuestra pequeña Sakura-chan. -Dijo seria pero a la vez en broma Sasuke levanto las cejas sorprendido pero nadie lo noto.

Naruto ya quería ir a practicar no encontraba como ya callar a sus padres.

-Ino ¿como estas?-Saludo agradable Minato a la rubia.

-Bien Minato- Respondió con otra sonrisa, a lo que el hombre solo le revolvió los cabellos como si una niña pequeña se tratara.

El rubio caminaba ya como loco por la sala sus padres duraban mucho hablando.

-Y ¿Quien es esta hermosa muchacha?-Pregunto Kushina refiriéndose a Hinata mientras acariciaba uno de sus mechones negros azulados.

Santo remedio el rubio paro en seco sonrojado... Había un secreto, el y Hinata eran novios, nadie lo sabia esperaba primero revelárselo a sus padres y creía que ese ya era el momento.

-Mama, papa ella es Hinata-chan – Dijo a lo que a los chicos ya le pareció muy obvio, Hinata estaba roja como un tomate- Mi novia- Dijo para sorpresa de los presentes los cuales quedaron con la boca abierta, HASTA SASUKE Y SAI, ¿desde cuando? Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo.

Minato sonrió pícaro, Kushina aun estaba sorprendida.

-Es muy linda hijo- Dijo con orgullo el hombre.

-¿Quieres mucho a mi niño verdad?-Pregunto la pelirroja saliendo de la sorpresa inicial.

Hinata asintió sonrojada.

-¿desde cuando?-pregunto Ino.

-Desde hace una semana y media lo queríamos tener en secreto hasta ahora- Respondió con una sonrisa el muchacho.

-El dobe tiene novia- Dijo sorprendido aun Sasuke.

-Naruto Baka- susurro Sakura con voz de ultratumba asustando al rubio y llamando la atención.- ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS NO ME DIJISTES ANTES?!-grito la pelirosa haciendo tragar de miedo al rubio, los mayores sonrieron típico de ellos.

-Sakura-chan yo...yo no quería esto... ¡TENIAS QUE CONQUISTAR A SASUKE!-Saco de golpe sonrojando a la pelirosa, y sorprendiendo a los demás, Naruto ese idiota bocón, pensó la muchacha.

-Naruto ¿que idioteces dices?-

-Nada, vamos a practicar- Dijo huyendo cobardemente con Hinata tomada de la mano.

Los demás resignado lo siguieron.

-Como han crecido- Susurro con nostalgia Kushina cuando los chicos se fueron.

-Parece que fue ayer...-Recordó Minato.

**Flashback: (se me olvido como se escribe XD)**

-¡TIA KUSHINA! -Grito una nena de 5 años llamando la atención de la pareja que estaban sentados en la banca del parque platicando, ambos rápidamente se levantaron para ir a atender a los niños.

-¿que pasa pequeña?-Pregunto arrodillándose para quedar a altura de la bebe de cabellos rosas.

-Naruto me quito mi galleta- Dijo llorando estrepitosamente, Minato la levanto.

-Naruto...-Susurro La peliroja al pequeño.

-MAMA YO NO...-Dijo nervioso.

-Traje dos galletas 1 para cada uno- explico enojada la mayor pero el rubio mayor puso su mano en el hombro calmándola.

-Sakura-chan y yo vamos a comer helado- Explico el hombre y la nena pelirosa dejo el llanto para alegrarse.

-¡SI HELADO!-Grito el pequeño rubio y la mayor le envió una mirada de "tu no comerás ni la paleta".

-Vamos pequeños- Pero fue inútil, el rubio mayor consentía mucho a esos mocosos.

-Vamos- Dijo calmándose la peliroja cargando a su hiperactivo hijo.

**Fin flashback.**

-En ese tiempo me quitabas autoridad- Se acordó la peliroja mirando enojada al rubio- No me vengue por que los niños estaban pequeños y no quería que vieran a Minato llorar como un bebe- Explico el rubio paso saliva- Pero ahora ya están grande Mi-na-to -Susurro.

-Kushina, cariño he... amorcito ¿quieres ir a la peluqueria?-Pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que si amor espera y preparo mis cosas- Dijo para ir corriendo a su habitación el rubio suspiro.

.

Esa tarde lo que hicieron fue repartir los instrumentos,Y practicaron algunas canciones, el evento ya estaba muy cerca, Sakura regresaba sola a su apartamento mientras esperaba el ascensor, rogaba por que no se apareciera su fastidioso vecino, pero kami.-sama la odiaba o algún dios conspiraba contra ella.

-Ve...shina- Dijo raramente el hombre cosa que extraño a la pelirosa, justo en ese momento llego el ascensor ambos entraron.-Esstas mey hermosha- Dijo el sexy peligris casi cayéndose.

-Idiota andas borracho- Dijo la pelirosa al detectar el olor a alcohol.

-¿Cual ser mi caasa?-Pregunto desorientado el ascensor se movió dejando en una incomoda posición, la muchacha pegada al rincón y el hombre casi encima de ella.

La pelirosa agarro el brazo del muchacho alejándolo, el ascensor se abrió en el cuarto piso ella salio y el peligris de lo borracho que estaba trataba de arrancar el ascensor presionando las teclas de su móvil, a la chica le dio risa pero por que rayos... Sin darse cuenta resignada entro de nuevo al ascensor y subió un piso mas con el joven borracho, lo tomo de la mano como si de un niño se tratara y lo guio hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Dame las llaves me asegurare que no hagas ninguna idiotez- Dijo la pelirosa el hombre la miro confundido, la chica suspiro y comenzó revisar su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

-¡AUXILIO MI VECINA ME VIOLARA!-grito el peligris sorprendiendo a la muchacha la cual estaba roja de la vergüenza gracias a dios no salio ningún vecino.

-¿Quieres callarte? -le dijo avergonzada, mientras revisaba el bolsillo derecho, no podía enojarse con el por mas que sea no sabia lo que hacia.

-Jajaja- rio- no me toques por allí.- Dijo cuando la chica subió a buscar en el bolsillo de su playera donde mágicamente estaban las llaves.

La chica abrió la puerta y entro con el hombre de la mano, todo estaba muy oscuro, no sabia donde estaba el encendedor no era su apartamento, al cerrar la puerta el muchacho arrecosto su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

-Hueles rico vecina- susurro en su oído causándole placer y escalofrió a la pelirosa.

La chica ignorándolo comenzó a buscar por la pared hasta que lo consiguió, el hombre la seguía de cerca, la muchacha lo sentó en el sofá.

-Te preparare un te- Dijo no sabia ¿por que rayos hacia eso?.

En un rápido movimiento el hombre se levanto y pego a la muchacha contra la pared mas cercana.

-Idiota quitate- Le dijo la muchacha a la vez nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa.

Vecina eres muy hermosa.- Susurro acercándole y robándole un beso.

La muchacha pensó que seria solo un roze como los otros, pero el muy maldito borracho no se separo, en cambio movió sus labios, la chica sorprendida quiso quitarlo, pero el al ser mas alto y mas fuerte tomo sus muñecas impidiéndole separarse, comenzó a mover sus labios con su lengua abrió la boca de la chica para besarla apasionadamente, eso era tan excitante...no sabia que ese hombre besara también, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar su cuerpo tenso se comenzó a relajar, el peligris noto eso y soltó sus muñecas para tomarla delicada y posesiva mente de la cintura, la de hermoso ojos hade no se quedo atrás y paso sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, el varón era todo un experto besando, exploraba la boca de la chica con desespero, desde que la conoció quiso hacer eso, era deliciosa dulce, la chica le seguía el ritmo muy bien era muy umm...¿agradable besar a su vecino? Un momento hablamos de su vecino, el pervertido idiota...La chica abrió los ojos y lo separo instantáneamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Dijo y se dirijo a la cocina para preparar el te, mientras iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

A ella le gusto ese beso le encanto, sentía que el hombre le transmitía buenos sentimientos y ella en un punto llego a corresponderle, el era hermoso, pero no lo conocía muy bien, ademas era un casanova seguro la usaba para pasar el rato.

.

Volvió con un te ya listo para el hombre, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarlo dormido en el sillón, se veía tan vulnerable tan lindo, ella sonrió, pero luego se acordó de las estupideces que decía así que se acerco y con un par de palmadas en el rostro del hombre-el cual no despertaba-.

-Kakashi despierta- Le dijo a joven que aun estaba dormido.

Una cachetada un poco mas fuerte.

-Kakashi- Medio grito, y hay fue cuando despertó.

-Sakura -Fue lo primero que dijo.

-Ten bebetelo- Fue lo que dijo extendiéndole el te, el cual el hombre aun desorientado lo bebió.

-Sakura ten sexo conmigo-Dijo sonrojando a la chica.

-NO.- Negó con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿Por que?- Dijo mostrando sus perfectos dientes, simplemente hermoso, pero aun medio borracho.

-Eres un casanova, un pervertido, un mujeriego, no te conozco casi, siempre que hablamos dices estupideces como esta...-Comenzó a enumerar a lo que el hombre suspiro.

-Vecina-Suspiro- Siéntate aquí te diré un secreto- Dijo la chica no le creyó, pero se sentó alado del hombre el cual se acerco a su oído para susurrar- Te sueño en mi cama- Dijo para morderle el lóbulo, la chica se mordió el labio.

Pero no dijo nada el hombre se volvió a dormir, pero esta vez, con la cabeza en las piernas de la muchacha.

La chica aun estaba en shock por la confesión del chico no aguantando eso se levanto y se dirijio a su apartamento dejando al peligris descansando cómodamente en el amplio sofá de su hogar.

X

Lunes en la ciudad para todos empezaba una nueva semana, aunque para algunos, agobiante y fastidiosa, para otros, llena de alegría y nuevas metas por cumplir, la pelirosa siempre responsable y puntual se dirijia a buena hora a su instituto, eran las 7:30 y ese dia entraba a las 8:00. Iba visualizando las puertas de su instituto, Ya había observado un grupo de muchachos que estaban parados en la entrada.

-SAKURA-CHAN -Gritaron ambas cabezas rubias a la recién llegada recibiéndola con abrazos y besos.

-Hola chicos-Saludo con una sonrisa la de mirada verde.

-Sakura- Musito a modo de saludo el Uchiha.

-Hola sakura-chan -Saludo tímidamente la Hyuga.

-Hola chicos -Sonrió.

-Oye frentezota ¿no te enteraste?-

-¿Enterarme de que cerda?- Sakura suspiro, Ino era mejor medio de comunicación que el periódico local.

-Jiraiya ya no nos dará clases ha vuelto el verdadero profesor- Dijo para sorpresa de la muchacha- Se dice que es joven y muy lindo-Dijo picara ino.

-Ojala no sea un amargado-Fue lo único que dijo para luego entrar a su respectivo salón seguida de sus amigos.

Y hoy lunes le tocaba la clase a primera hora, ya todos estaban sentados ese dia Sakura se sentó alado de Ino, la pareja del año juntas y Sasuke solo, muchas chicas se quisieron sentar con el pero con una de sus miradas todas lo esquivaban.

Ya eran las 8:30 los chicos y chicas aprovechaban de charlar debido al retraso del "nuevo" profesor y Sakura e Ino no eran la excepción.

-Y dime ¿no te lo violaste cuando estaba borracho?-Sonrió pervertidamente Ino, Sakura suspiro.

-No cerda, solo lo bese -Confeso- y fue por que el empezó todo.

En ese instante todos escucharon la puerta abrirse, voltearon rápidamente tenían curiosidad por ver al nuevo profesor, y mas vale que Sakura no halla volteado quedo con la boca abierta, en estado de shock y todas las chicas-menos Hinata- estaban babeando por lo guapo y atractivo del hombre, pantalones jeans desgastados marcaban su buen trasero, camisa manga larga, color verde muy ajustada y perfecto rostro, rostro que siempre observaba Sakura y le fastidiaba ¿como era posible? Definitivamente algún dios la odiaba.

-Buenos días chicos-Saludo casualmente entrando con pereza y posicionándose frente la clases.

-¿Tu? - Señalo Sakura levantándose y llamando la atención de la clase, el hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-Siéntese señorita Sakura -Ordeno la chica lo miro furiosa y se sentó resignada.

Esto seria interesante.-fue lo que pensó el Hatake.

**Fin capitulo 4**

Hola chicos jejeje-rie nerviosamente al ver a fans mirarla enojad s por el retraso- Les traje un capitulo largo, lamento la tardanza tratare de actualizar mas rapido es que ummmm nicole si si nicole me pego la tardanza, ademas y actualize el otro fic kakasaku leanlo ;) Bueno sakura le dara un infarto XD kakashi el mismo pervertido que se la quiere llevar a su cama resulta ser nada mas y nada menos que su profesor ¿que les parece? El proximo capitulo vendra con sorpresa y incluire una cancion muy perfecta para el fic bueno espero sus comentarios besos me despido ;)

sayoo!


End file.
